Użytkownik:CukrowyKącikTwilightSparkleAlicornnr1/Monarchia w Lochu
Monarchia w Lochu - trzynasty odcinek w sezonie drugim i dwudziesty ósmy ogólnie. W tym odcinku monarchia (bez Księżniczki Twilight Sparkle i księżniczki Luny) zostaje zamknięta w lochu, przez starego wroga Twilight. Odcinek ten powstał 19 lutego 2013. Fabuła Wstęp thumb|left|Piknik przyjaciółekPołudnie w Canterlot rozpoczyna się normalnie. Bon Bon sprzedaje słodycze, a Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółki(z Luną) robią piknik. Wszystkie są podektscytowane tym, że Sparkle została księżniczką i alikornem. Pinkie Pie zrobiła swoje słynne ciasteczka marcepanowe, które jej przyjaciółki kochają. Rainbow Dash się cieszy, bo Twilight Sparkle ma ją odwiedzić w Cloudsdale. Rarity ciągle siedzi w swoich projektach na suknie księżniczki Twilight Sparkle. Te słowa jednorożec wykrzykuje, gdy kończy tworzyć suknie. Dziewczyny myślą, że wszystko jest dobrze. Gdyby tylko wiedziały, kto wchodzi za bramę Ponyville w czasie narady... W Ponyville thumb|Trixie walczy z księżniczkamiZa bramę Ponyville wchodzi Trixie. Jednorożec idzie w stronę miejsca gdzie trwała narada Monarchi. Chce zostać królową, by pokonać Twilight Sparkle. Jeszcze nie wie, że Twilight Sparkle należy do monarchii i że istnieje Luna. Śpiewa piosenkę "The Ballad of Princess Trixie". Trixie wchodzi do miejsca narady, gdzie zwalcza straż królewską (większość została w Canterlocie), po czym dociera do sali narady. Trwa tam narada monarchii o księżniczce Twilight Sparkle i tym że Luna może zostać władczynią. Trixie najpierw atakuje Blueblood'a i Shining Armor'a (bez zdziwienia), a potem księżniczkę Celestię. Po wygranej walce niebieski jednorożec postanawia zamknąć pokonanych w podziemiach Canterlotu, w tym samym miejscu, gdzie kiedyś królowa podmieńców przetrzymywała Twilight i Mi Amore Cadence (odnalazła je kiedyś). Trixie użyła swojej magii, by kucyki w Equestrii myślały, że to ona jest księżniczką (Canterlot jest bezpieczny i Trixie nie wie gdzie tam jest Twilight więc go ominęła i tak przejmie władze). Wszystkie kuce pomyślały, że Trixie to księżniczka oprócz księżniczki Twilight, księżniczki Luny i ich przyjaciółek, gdyż przed czarem osłoniła je magiczna tarcza stworzona przez księżniczki. thumb|left|Twilight w CanterlocieDziewczyny i Spike ruszają do Ponyville, by sprawdzić kto jest sprawcą magicznych promieni. Twilight Sparkle rzuca zaklęcie dzięki, któremu Klejnoty Harmonii tworzą magiczną osłonę wokół właściciela, gdy złe zaklęcia lecą w czyjąś stronę. Dziewczyny zakładają klejnoty, a Spike pyta się Twilight Sparkle: . Kiedy Twilight to słyszy, daje Spike'owi bransoletkę z mocą osłony. Ten jednak jest niezadowolony z takiego "osłoniacza". Wtedy Twilight Sparkle daje mu kapelusz z diamentem na środku. Mówi mu też, że będzie sam sprawdzał Canterlot bo każda para oczu się przyda. Bohaterowie wchodzą za bramę i dziwią się. Na budynkach powieszone są plakaty z informacją "Zapraszamy na Ceremonie Otrzymania Skrzydeł Księżniczki Trixie! Dzięki temu stanie się skrzydlatym jednorożcem i będzie mogła latać z pegazami! Niech żyje królowa Trixie!". Rarity słabnie, a Spike ją łapie. Rarity odzyskuje przytomność, a Twilight pyta Sea Swirl ile jest królów i księżniczek. Ta jej odpowiada, że jedna i to "księżniczka" Trixie. Śpiewają piosenkę "Third Attempt". Dziewczyny i Spike rozdzielają się. Wszyscy idą w przeciwną stronę. Kiedy Fluttershy idzie, leci w nią magiczny promień. Jednak, kiedy ta się zakrywa jej klejnot tworzy osłonę. Rozpoczyna się piosenka "In Which Way to Go to Live". Tymczasem monarchia siedzi w lochu. Płcie przeciwne siedzą w innych lochach (Blueblood siedzi z Shining Armor'em). Monarchia śpiewa piosenkę The Song Monarchy. Przyjaciółki i Przygotowania thumb|Fluttershy pyta o Spike'a Tymczasem przyjaciółki spotykają się na placu kawiarence. Opowiadają co znalazły. Rainbow Dash podglądała ćwiczenia Trixie do lotu, które idą jej średnio. Pinkamina Dane Pie dowiedziała się, że każdy kucyk może pojawić na Ceremonii Otrzymania Skrzydeł. W tym czasie Fluttershy pyta się : . Reszta to zauważa, i bardzo się denerwuje. Tymczasem Spike śledzi Trixie, która idzie na urwisko. Słyszy, że do kogoś mówi. Słyszy coś o monarchii. Monarchia jest w lochu myśli i biegnie do kawiarni. Denerwujące się klacze chcą już iść, ale Spike przychodzi i o wszystkim im opowiada. Twilight i Luna już przeczuwały,że Trixie coś zrobiła monarchii. Przyjaciółki poszły do domu Twilight w Canterlocie gdzie klacz informuje, że jej rodzice są na wakacjach poza Equestrią. Klacze jedzą coś ciepłego i idą spać, lecz Twilight i Luna oznajmiają iż po raz pierwszy użyją klejnotów przeciwko Trixie. Tymczasem Trixie dalej nic nie wie o skrzydlatym jednorożcu i jej przyjaciółkach w Canterlocie. Spokojnie śpi, by pięknie wyglądać na ceremonii. O poranku rozpoczynają się przygotowania szóstki klaczy i niby księżniczki. Śpiewają "Aria the Preparations". Wszystkie zakładają klejnoty, a Twilight rzuca zaklęcie "niewidoczności" na klejnoty, a Spike zostaje w domu. Epilog thumb|left|Kolejne użycie klejnotów harmonii. W samo południe odbywa się ceremonia Otrzymania Skrzydeł. Wszystkie kucyki pojawiły się na ceremonii. Wszędzie były serpentyny, a kucyki mają banery z Trixie. Jety See mówi słowa - . W kręgu kucyków stoją główne bohaterki z "niewidzialnymi" klejnotami. Czekają na odpowiedni moment. Wreszcie Jety See daje Trixie skrzydła. Klacz wzlatuje w powietrze. Gdy leci niedaleko dziewcząt Twilight Sparkle używa magii i zaczynają używać Klejnotów a Luna swojej magii.Promienie rozprzestrzeniają się po całej Equestrii. Kucyki już nie myślą, że Trixie to królowa a Trixie traci swoją piękną suknie, koronę i skrzydła. Kucyki rozchodzą się, a Twilight Sparkle i reszta podchodzą do Trixie. Trixie jest zdziwiona tym, że Twilight Sparkle to skrzydlaty jednorożec i widokiem Luny. Twilight Sparkle pyta, gdzie Celestia. Ta mówi, że tam gdzie kiedyś więziona była Twilight Sparkle i pewna panna młoda (nie powiedziała, która). Twilight Sparkle nałożyła na Trixie magiczną osłonę, a z przyjaciółkami nad klify. Wypuszczają monarchię. Rozpoczyna się piosenka You Did it Again. Przyjaciółki wracają do Canterlotu i oddają Twilight Sparkle klejnoty.A Luna zostaje okrzyknięta władczynią Equestrii. Galeria